Dreaming of You
by nightsiren02
Summary: Rating due to Inuyasha's mouth.. Just a little waffy fic using Selena's "Dreaming of You" Please R&R Arigatou mina-san


Ohayo mina-san. Just another one-shot fic. Hope ya'll like it. R&R if you can.

Arigatou

Disclaimer: I have not or ever will own Inuyasha and Co (But I can dream right?) I also do not own the song "Dreaming of You" that right goes to Selena.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

__

Lyrics

Not lyrics

__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too. 

Inuyasha sits on a high branch in his tree looking up at the sky. 'I miss Kagome I wish she was here. It's always so boring without her here.' He shakes his head at the thought. As if he would ever tell her how he feels. She would probably freak out. ' Sometimes I wish I could take her in my arms and tell that I loved her and that I would never let her go. But all I can do is dream.' With that thought in mind Inuyasha falls asleep thinking about the girl that somehow broke down the barriers of his heart and claimed it for her own.

__

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Kagome rolls over in her bed unable to sleep. 'I'm surprised that Inuyasha let me come to my time without much of a fuss. It only took 2 "sits" this time around.' She looks at her ceiling and lets her thinks about the hanyou that somehow took her heart and made her love him. 'I wonder what he's doing right now. It seems that every time I'm in Sengoku Jidai I want to come home and every time that I'm home I want to get back to Inuyasha.' Her wondering finally ceases as she falls asleep.

__

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you 

Know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside

Would you even care.

Another day another argument. The group trekked all over Sengoku Jidai and what do they get for it. One small sliver of the Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yells to get his attention.

"What do you want wrench?" He spins around and snarls at her.

"Can we please take a break. We all can't be wonderful hanyou's like you and we're tired." Kagome marches up to him and starts poking him in the chest.

"We're taking a break whether you like it or not." She then proceeds to drop her backpack on the grounds and falls right down after it. Inuyasha hops up into the nearest tree sits down on a branch and glares down at her.

'Feh. Stupid wench. Always wanting to stop.' Inuyasha flicks an ear in annoyance. He looks down at her and frowns slightly. She looked all flushed like she was about to pass out. ' I guess this is as far as we go today.' He jumps down from the branch and lands in the middle of the group.

"I guess this is far enough for today." He announces. "Besides you all look like your about to pass out." He turns away from the group and hops back onto his branch.

"Arigatou Inuyasha." Kagome whispers, but it was still loud enough for him to hear it. He smirks a little pleased that he had done something right for a change.

'Why should I care?' He asks himself. 'You know you love her and that you would do anything for her.' He sighs and closes his eyes to take a nap.

__

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say

How much I love you

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's no where in the world that I'd rather 

Be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

//////////\\\\\\\\\\Dream Sequence//////////\\\\\\\\\\

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the highest limb in a tree looking at the stars. 

"It's so beautiful up here." Kagome whispers looking at the big moon. She leaned back against his chest reveling in his warmth in the chilly night. He hugs her closer and nuzzles her hair a little.

"I'm glad you think so." He starts to purr a little when she turns in his arms and starts to pet his ears (I want to pet his ears too. Lucky Kagome).

"Inuyasha, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you." She looks into his eyes. Amber eyes looks into brown. Inuyasha blushes a little at the closeness of their faces.

"Inuyasha…….Aishitaru…..Always and forever." Tears fall softly down her face as she looks away ashamed.

"Kagome daijabou" Inuyasha asks worriedly. He puts his hand under her chin and turns her to face him.

"Gomen Inuyasha." Kagome sobs. "I know you can't possibly love me. I mean you love Kikyou right?" She buries her face in his haori.

"What makes you think that I still love Kikyou?" He asks gently while running his fingers through her hair.

"Kagome I don't love Kikyou any more." He stops and takes a breath. "Aishitaru Kagome-chan.' He whispered using a new nickname for her. She brings her head up sharply and almost hits him in the chin.

"Really." She gives him a watery smile.

"Hai, Kagome-chan" He slowly brings his head down and the two share their first kiss.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\End Dream Sequence//////////\\\\\\\\\\

Inuyasha wakes up slowly from his dream. ' I wish that would happen, but how could she love me. She deserves so much better than me.' He looks down at Kagome's sleeping form and smiles. He jumps down from the tree and softly walks up to her. He notices that she had kicked her blanket off sometime so he pulled it back over her and bends down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. He jumps back to his branch and dozes off. ' But I still can't help but to love her.'

Unbeknownst to him a pair of eyes were watching him. 'It's about time he did that now if he would only do it when she was awake.' Miroku thought as he moved closer to Sango and drifts off to sleep.

__

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

Kagome looks around the clearing and sighs with relief. Inuyasha was no where in sight. She was bound and determined to get home because she had major test tomorrow. She had already said goodbye to her friends and started to sneak off to the Bone Eaters Well. Just when she got to the clearing a figure jumped out of the trees (guess who?)

"Where do you think you're going wench?" Inuyasha hollers as he lands in front of her hands crossed scowling at her.

" I plan on going home. I have a big test tomorrow." She explains for the umpteen time

"I don't give a damn about your tests. I want you to stay here." He tapers off blushing a little.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay." She demands hands on hips with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well… Because the others would miss you and because I…" He ends unable to continue.

"You what Inuyasha." She asks confused on why the hanyou was acting this way.

__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I Stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

"Ai…Aishitaru Kagome." He finally blurts out. He hears the heavy thud of her backpack hitting the ground and starts to smell her crying. He lowers his head in shame. 'How could she ever love me back. I'm not worthy of….' Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome throwing herself in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She whispers in his ear. Inuyasha felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He just had to make sure though.

"Are you sure Kagome-chan" He whispers still afraid of rejection.

"Hai you silly puppy. I will always love you." She confirms. She leans back and gives him a light kiss on the lips. His eyes fly open in surprise and he leans down and gives her another kiss making this one last longer.

"Kagome-chan I thought you wanted to go home and study for that test tomorrow?" He asks as they finally break apart due to lack of air. She grins up at him.

"It's not as important as you." She says to his delight and causing him to blush. "We have our whole life ahead of us and I want to spend as much of it with you." She pulls him into another kiss.

__

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you Endlessly

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher finishes the ceremony as Inuyasha pulls up Kagome's veil and kisses her lightly.

"Aishitaru Kagome-chan."

"Aishitaru Inu-chan."

At the reception Kagome tosses her bouquet and none other than Sango, her maid of honour catches it. She blushes a bright red but holds onto it tight. When it came time for Inuyasha to toss the garter he made Miroku look away for fear he would peak at Kagome and of course that would spell instant death for his best man. After taking his time on removing it he tosses it and Miroku catches it. He shoots a quick grin at Sango.

"Don't even think about it houshi." She warns as he moves closer.

"But Lady Sango this means that we are going to be married next." He stands right in front of her and kneels down on one knee. Sango gives out a small gasp of surprise.

"Lady Sango would you do me the honour of becoming my bride." He asks eyes full of hope. When she looks down at him her heart melts at his smile.

"H...Hai Miroku I will." She stammers. He stands up and embraces her.

"Aishitaru Sango-chan."

"Aishitaru Miroku." Sango blushes lightly.

Kagome sensing something was happening to her two friends decides to investigate. She saw Miroku get down and propose and then giving Sango a hug. She runs over and glomps the both of them with her congratulations. They both blush a little red as Kagome makes a little announcement.

"Listen up everyone." Everyone turns and looks at the newly bride with a big smile on her face.

"Miroku just asked Sango to marry him and she said yes." Kagome squeals as she hugs the two again.

"So," Kagome asks with a grin as she feels her husband wrap his arms around her and gives the two his congratulations.

"When do you two plan on getting married."

So what do ya'll think. I hope you liked it. How did you like the ending?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Domo Arigatou

nightsiren02

Glossary:

Ohayo mina-san - Hi Everyone

Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Japan

Arigatou (Domo)- Thank You (Very Much)

Aishitaru - I Love You

Daijabou - Are You OK 


End file.
